COSSMHO proposes to establish and maintain a Services R and D Resource Center for Hispanic Populations. The long-term goal of the Center is to reduce barriers to utilization of mental health services among four main groups of Hispanics in the U.S. (Mexican, Puerto Rican, Cuban and Latino). The Center will perform five main tasks: (1) A panel of professionals and paraprofessionals will participate in a Delphi survey to identify primary barriers to utilization. (2) An innovations Inventory will be compiled following a systematic search for programs and services which have already successfully dealt with these barriers, but which are not widely known. This existing knowledge will be more widely circulated among Hispanic mental health providers through a regular newsletter and through publication and distribution of "turn-key" operating manuals. (3) A technical assistance staff versed in Decision Determinants Analysis will arrange for interested service providers to observe innovative and exemplary programs in operation and will also assign "action consultants" to help organizations plan for successful adoption of these innovations. (4) The Center will identify knowledge gaps which future research should attempt to fill. (5) The effectiveness of the Center in the diffusion of innovations will be assessed through on-going evaluation. Finally, a long-term dissemination strategy will be designed on the basis of a communications network analysis of COSSMHO and its membership.